Prince to Pauper and back again
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: This is the story unlike any I've seen Randor disowns Adam fed up with him running away from battle. Adam is striped of everything but the clothes on his back, who will come to the aid of the fallen prince and will he even survive. read to find out. I own nothing of the MOTU
1. Chapter 1

***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

I own nothing of He-man or the MOTU aside from some toys

AT THE ROYAL PALACE

Prince Adam rushed to see his father King Randor, he was excited his father so rarely somond him. Once he entered the throne room that changed, as he saw Teela talking to the king. Randor had an angry look as did Teela, Adam thought she must be mad he ducked out of combat training again but He-man was needed at Grayskull. The prince figured he was going to get scolded again and schooled his face preparing for another lecture, however that is not what happen. Turns out Adam had forgot about the attack on the palace that morning. Randor said "Adam once again you ran from battle, if it hadn't been for He-man Teela and the guards would have been overwhelmed. There for I am calling Adora back and naming her the heir to the throne, you I am disowning. Guards!"

The guards came and took Adam away, relieving him of everything but the clothes on his back. His bracers, jewelry, and even his Power sword all gone and with no money he couldn't even get a place to stay, so he ended up sleeping under a bridge. That night Queen Marlena gave Randor hell, her irish temper was in full force. Randor spent most of the night dodging anything his wife could throw at him while she used words he never heard before even in bed.

Morning

Adam awoke and washed off in the stream thankful it had not rained, he then crawled out and began looking for a job. That didn't workout so well as Teela and the guards had talked about how lazy and cowardly they thought he was all over town. Adam went to see his friends to see if they had anything he could do, but now that he was no longer prince they refused to even see him. Adam was starving when he ran into Lady Damani, she was a beautiful blond with teal eyes a bubble butt and perky large 38C-cup breasts who always wore a corset. The two used to be close but they had a falling out when she started being mean to Teela. Damani heard Adam's stomach grumble and asked him to join her for an early supper, Adam explained as much as he would like that after what happen to him he had no money to take her to dinner. Damani laughed and said it would be her treat, so he offered his arm and the two went to eat.

In the meantime back at the Palace

Marlena was on the hunt Both Randor and Teela were hiding from her, Man at Arms wasn't too happy with his friend or daughter either. Around noon Marlena found Teela and told her to get her fat ass in the practise arena in half an hour. Teela did as told only to find an opponent in green tights and a mask waiting on her, Randor and Duncan were there to witness the match. Once it started the masked woman charged in, dropping low she hit Teela in the ribs grabbed her wrist, then planted her foot in Teela's armpit. She then pulled as she kicked Teela's legs out from under her and rolled. Teela hit the ground hard , the masked woman then twisted as she got up. This put Teela's hand between her shoulder blades. The masked woman sat on Teela and used leverage to apply force to her elbow while keeping her hand in place. Teela screamed and tapped out but the woman didn't let up. After a minute she took her mask off revealing it was Queen marlena and she said "How pathetic I guess I'll have to keep kicking your ass until you can at least give me a workout." Then she stood and walked off.

Back with Adam

As Adam and Damani walked to her favorite restaurant Adam said "Thank you Lady Damani, you are to kind."

Damani smirks and says with a pout "You forgot cute."

Adam laughs and says "Not cute , more like stunningly beautiful."

Damani blushes beet red and says "Sweet talker."

Once in the restaurant they were seated Adam helped her with her chair then sat himself, she ordered for them both and once the waiter was gone they began to talk again. Damani had a question that had been on her mind for years and she just had to ask. Taking a deep breath Damani asked "Adam what happen that came between us? We were close when we were little, what happen? Did I do something wrong?"

Adam sighed as he thought back then said "Yeah about that, I think I overreacted. You belittled Teela and she was like a sister to me back then, I'm sorry."

Damani's eyes widen and she says"Oh, she just made me so mad. The way she teased you for watching Cringer instead of playing soldier with her and the boys. She pretended to be responsible, while you actually were and she dared tease you for it."

Adam saw a fire in Damani's eyes he said "I'm sorry I didn't know that was why."

The sad look Adam had nearly broke her heart, Damani smiled waving it off and said "It doesn't matter, we are friends again now aren't we."

Adfam smiled and said "If you take me back, nothing could make me happier."

Damani got an evil grin and said "Oh I bet I can come up with a few things that could."

The two laugh and enjoy there meal flirting as they chatted. when they finished Adam escorted her home, as it was getting late and it wouldn't be safe for her to go alone. Once there Damani invites him to stay saying she will give him a place to stay and a job if he wants it . Adam agrees and sleeps in a guest room despite Damani offering to share her bed with him. After his cold shower he got a good night's sleep. When he awoke he found Damani laying half on him in just a see through nightie and white lace panties, Adam looked down as she looked up and smiled then she said "After that cold shower I figured you needed warmed up."

She had to laugh at his expression as she put her robe on. Then she said "You are so easy to fluster Adam, I'm only teasing .I just came to check on you a couple minutes ago and thought this would be funny. You know what it is, you should see your face fire engine red."

Adam grinned and tossed the covers off as he got up, now it was Damani who was red and gawking as he was in just his boxers. Damani was stunned seeing all his muscles and she gulped saying the one thing he never expected she said "You're He-man."

After a long talk with the Sorceress of Grayskull it was decided that she was trustworthy, and besides Adam couldn't be He-man without the sword anyway. Adam told Damani the whole story of how he became He-man, she listened then promised not to tell anyone. Once that was taken care of they ate and she took him to her winter home stopping on the way to buy him a large double bit ax. She hired him to cut,split and stack wood in the large wood shed for winter. She planned on hiring a team to do it in six months but figured this way she could help Adam without it being charity and hurting his pride. Adam was grateful and went to work, Damani watched for a while but once he took his shirt off she had to go run some errands.

Damani came daily to watch Adam and visit. One day she came Teela was there and she and Adam were arguing. Adam yelled "Leave me alone you did enough damage, just go away."

When Teela kept on Damani snatched her up by the hair on her head and threw her to the ground, the cat fight was on as hair was pulled, clothes ripped off and a fair amount of name calling took place. Adam finally broke it up spaying them down with the water hose, both women were soaked . Damani had a busted lip and bloody nose as well as an exposed breast, while Teela had a broke nose and both eyes blacked her uniform was ripped off her but her chest guard was still in place. Adam looked at Teela and said "I guess the carpet does match the drapes."

Teela sees her bottom half exposed and shreaks as she runs off. Adam laughs as he slips his vest on Damani, it's here she notices her left breast is exposed. Damani blushes and stands on her toes to kiss Adam on his cheek and says "Thanks."

Adam smiles and says "No, thank you. I love you just kicked her ass."

A few days Later the queen shows up only to find Adam packing a six hundred pound log on his shoulder and loading a wagon he then pull to the shed with eight logs on it of the same size. She noticed his tan and said "Well He-man I didn't know this is what you did to get in such great shape."

Adam spun around and bowed saying "How may I help you Queen Marlena?"

Marlena said "Quit joking Adam, I told you a mother always knows her son and what he can do."

Adam sighs and says "Yes my queen but I have no family."

Note sorry if this is a bit dull but I needed to get the set up. This was something I thought of when I was in school and learned that some kings disowned their own children for younger ones to succeed the throne. I thought the way Teela always complained about Adam and Randor always agreeing with her this could have happen. I would also like to thank TheSorceressQueen for the free use of her character Damani from her story Hellcat. Please leave a comment/review and Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

*/

*/

***************PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN************************

Queen Marlena was taken aback by Adam's response, it was like he didn't know her. Marlena talked to him, however Adam acted like a peasant talking to the Queen instead of a son to his mother. Marlena realizes he is acting that way because that is how he thinks he is suppose to, this angers her and she swears Randor will feel her wrath again for this. Marlena asks "Why don't you become He-man anymore? Do you hate us to the point you don't care anymore?"

Adam is stunned and says "No, I need my sword to transform and the king had the guards take it."

Marlena growls swearing to get it back for him, but Adam shakes his head saying "Don't bother, tell him he killed He-man. Tell him my secret , tell everyone I don't care, I just don't care anymore."

Marlena could tell Adam was hurting and angry, so she left him to return to his work. She on the other hand was out for blood, up on returning to the palace she changed into her green unitard and went hunting for her prey. She found Teela in the training grounds and told her to get her ass in the ring. Everyone went silent as the two faced off, this time Teela charged in trying to catch Marlena off guard. Teela goes for a grab and throw, but Marlena counters. A palm heel strike to the chin followed by a kick to the gut, then a guillotine choke and two quick knees to the gut. Lastly a rolling suplex and a DDT. As teela started to rise Marlena ax kicked her in the head knocking her out, then Marlena kicked some dirt on her and humpfed before going to hunt for Randor. What nobody knew was Randor had been hiding and saw the whole thing, it was then he decided now was when he would go on that trip he was putting off.

Teela awoke hours later laying in the dirt, she asked what happen only to be told by a guard the Queen had given orders not to move her. She was also informed King Randor had left for a couple months on his diplomatic tour, and that had made the Queen even madder at him. Teela asked why she was so mad, and the guard informed her Queen Marlena had gone to see the former Prince Adam earlier and came back enraged at her and King Randor. Just then Teela heard Marlena say overflowing with venom "You're up, looks like time for round two bitch."

A Week later

Marlena sommond Damani to the palace, Once there Damani sees Teela who looks like she was beat within an inch of her life. This makes Damani grin and chuckle, Marlena noticed and said "Like my handy work do you?"

Damani smiles saying "Very much, I see you re-broke her nose. Hmm, looks better this way."

Marlena smiles saying "You did pretty good work yourself, but that is not why I called you here. I need a favor."

Damani is stunned but says "Anything I can do just name it."

Marlena then tells her about her plan for the Fall Ball being a costume party, and wanting her to bring Adam as her date. She wants them to be dressed as He-man and She-Ra, or at least a practical version of them. Marlena also hires Damani to design the new guard uniforms for the female guards, uniforms that actually are made for the female form. Damani is overjoyed, she had just started clothing design and now had a major client. The two women had lunch and talked over the details, Marlena even encouraged Damani to pursue a relationship with Adam. She was sure Adam would be King one day and would need a good queen, besides the children would be so cute. Damani blushes leading Marlena to believe that is something Damani wants as well.

That evening Damani goes to see Adam, she tells him she wants to get in shape and asks if he could train her. Adam smiles saying he don't see anything wrong with her shape now, but he would be happy to help her train. Damani blushes at the complement, then gets an evil grin as she places her hand on his rock hard abs and says "I want abs like you so I don't need to wear a corset to hide a chubby belly. "

Adam laughs saying "You don't have a chubby belly, remember I saw it. Your abs may not be defined but you have a flat stomach."

Damani pouts and Adam kisses her on the cheek saying "I can't win with you can I beautiful?"

Damani blushes again and shakes her head no. Adam puts an arm around her and leads her inside to set up a training schedule, it would be daily for an hour right before lunch. So Damani started showing up everyday around 11:00 am to train. Adam enjoyed the barely there attire she wore to train in, it was even better when he helped her stretch because he got to hold on to her. Damani liked that part too, but not as much as when they did water training and she could see his wet body glisten in the sun. Adam noticed as Damani firmed up her outfit got skimpier, so in a month he had to pick out an outfit for her to train in or she would be practically nude. This lead to a shopping date.

The Shopping Date

It's a warm spring day and Adam escorts Damani to the noble's trade market, he wanted to go to the common trade market but it would not do to have a noble woman go there. Despite the fact it had better deals with just as good merchandise if not as lavish. Damani pointed at a shop that had armor and said she wanted to get some later on, Adam nodded and they went to a clothing shop called Ferreted Fashion. It was all cute clothes that gave a slimming effect, the store mascot was an albino ferret in a tuxedo jacket with tails and a little top hat. It ran up the inside of Damani's dress and popped out from her cleavage, Damani just held out her hand and it climbed out and stood on her hand. To Adam's surprise she kissed it and told it to go play and it did, he looked at her and she said "Well it is my shop, and he was raised by me."

Damani then starts trying on outfits while Adam watches her step out of the dressing room to model them for him, soon he feels his mind go to mush as she steps out in a little blue bikini with gold embroidery. The bikini just covers enough as to not be indecent, but just barely. Damani sees Adam's jaw drop and thinks to herself 'This will do' as Adam starts to drool a little. She gets a pair of golden tights to go with it and they head to the next stop. This time Adam is trying on workout clothes namely short tights/bicycle shorts. Damani was worse than Adam when he stepped out in black ones due to the obvious bulge in them, to make it worse Evil-Lyn who was in disguise nearly gave herself away when she looked over and seen him. The blond couple left to get more shoes and boots, while Evil-Lyn said "Damn I wish I knew he was built like that, I could have ruled by marrying him. Oh well when we take over I'll just have to get him to keep me warm at night."

A month later

Randor was returning when his carriage came under attack by Trapjaw and Beastman. His guards didn't fair so well, but just as they were about to close in a double bit ax tripped them. He looked up to see Adam holding a six hundred pound log on his shoulder, when the villains stood up he swung the log like a bat. It hit the evil duo sending them flying, when they got to there feet Adam thew the log at them and picked up his ax. The villains ran, Adam picked up the log bowed to Randor and left without saying a word. Randor was in shock, when he got to the palace he barely noticed Teela was gone or the new female guard uniforms. He didn't notice much until he saw Marlena and Adora both glaring at him, he knew at this point he was in trouble and not even He-man could save him now. Not knowing the truth about Adam since the Queen decided he didn't deserve to know.

Note Who feels sorry for Randor or Teela? Who thinks they deserve what they get? who do you think should be the new captain of the guard? I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am, as always any suggestions/ comments/ or reviews would be greatly appreciated and don't forget to favorite or follow to be notified of the next installment. Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY


	3. Chapter 3

*/

*/  
***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
Chapter 3

Damani was surprised when she went to visit Adam at the start of the fourth month, he had done the work of a six man team working three months by himself in the same amount of time. Since his job was done she hired him as a bodyguard and trainer, Knowing he needed arms and armor to be a bodyguard she decided to have another shopping date.

SHOPPING DATE 2

Their first stop was a weapons shop, despite Adam saying he could just use the ax she gave him. They walked in and Damani picked up a fancy sword with gold plating and jeweled pommel, Adam told her it was fancy but not useful in combat. He went over to the sword bin and pulled out a very plane looking double edged sword it was six inches across edge to edge and the end was another edge, it was shaped like a board with a handle. Adam said "This will work, it's nice broad, thick, and heavy."

Damani says "You sure it looks funny?"

Adam nods and explains it will hold up to even the fiercest of attacks and has enough power to cleave bear in two. Damani gets it for him and a whip-dagger for her. Then they head to the armor shop, where Damani decides to buy him a regal suit of armor. Adam however stops her saying the weight would slow him down and the bulk would impede his mobility, so she watched as he got a simple mail shirt and studded leather fingerless gauntlets and greaves with a palderons that went all the way down his arms. (For those who don't know pauldrons typically go from around the base of the neck covering the shoulder area and part of the chest and arms) Adam also got studded black leather pants with metal plates on his outer thighs, Damani made note of this to plan his He-man costume. Damani picked up a mid sized round shield for him and got herself a mail bustier to wear under her dresses.

As they were leaving Triclops had a group of his robots attack the town, Adam made Damani hide under a couple large shield then he went to stop the villain. Adam charged in cleaving one robot in two then smashed another. A third robot shot at him but Adam deflected the blast with his sword, the beam hit the fourth robot blowing it up. It was at this point Triclops noticed him and sent the three remaining robots after him. Adam waited until they got close then picked up and thew a water trough at them, the water shorted them out and all that was left was the villain himself. Adam charged in as Triclops fired blasts at him, but Adam dodged them and clotheslined him. Once down Adam jumped on Triclops and started pounding on him until Triclops was knocked out. Adam then tied him up for the law officials to hand him over to the palace guards.

As the young blond couple began to leave King Randor showed up with the guards, He saw Adam and for a second thought it was He-man. Realizing it was Adam confused him, that confusion wasn't helped by the reports of what happen. Adam's actions were what he expected in a report involving He-man not his worthless son. Teela was back from her northern outpost duty Marlena gave her, so he showed the report to her omitting Adam's name. When she saw it she said "Sounds like He-man has finally showed up, I wonder where he has been."

A Week Later

Adam and Damani started to go on dates, Adam really hated her paying him to protect her when he would do it for free. Damani had to remind him he was no longer Prince of Eternia, and her family wouldn't let him near her if he wasn't hired help. That was why they had to keep it a secret, if they found out they would stop at nothing to keep them apart. Their first date was to go to the beach, Adam packed a nice picnic and a large quilt. The couple swam and Adam got Damani good when he snuck up on her under water and came up between her legs so she sat on his shoulders, she squealed at the shock. She got him back by pantsing him in the water, though the sight of what she saw nearly made her drown when she gasp under water. after coughing up half the sea she said "By the ancients, are all your muscles the biggest in the universe? You want to straighten out Evil-Lyn just threaten her with that behemoth, she'll be terrified."

As Adam blushed he saw a metal fin coming at them, he grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder and ran pulling his shorts back up. Once back st their spoit he sat her down and drew his sword. Damani watched as Mereman drove a Landshark out of the water, he was followed by several of the sea folk. Adam charged forth and smashed the Landshark, then flipped it with one hand. Adam struck Clawful cutting off his large claw, then he kicked him back into the water. Damani started throwing fire balls and lightening bolts at the villains, this scared most of them as they were unprepared for this. Mere-man charged Adam and it cost him half an ear-fin, as Adam cut off the other half. This was enough to have them retreat, the couple would have captured a couple of them but that could have got somebody hurt so they let them go.

After that Damani had Adam teach her to fight using her whip-dagger, this was wise to do. It soon seemed every time they went out they got attacked, It got so bad that she had him help find a battle attire for her. Damani got a studded black leather busier to wear over her mail bustier, a set of small metal plated pauldrons and a knee length scale mail skirt. They added a set of handless gauntlets and greaves made of leather with metal inlay. (Different skirt but still very Xena-esk or Movie Wonder Womanish) In all the outfit highlighted her amazing figure, the only thing Adam couldn't get was she added a black and golden corset.

A week later

Damani met with the Queen and the Sorceress at Grayskull, They decided Adam needed a little help so Damani suggested crafting a one arm pauldron that had a Corradite crystal crest in it like He-man's harness. The two women agreed that would be good but not enough, then Marlena said "Make it scale-mail that covers the left side and connects just below the right ribs. "

They agreed so Marlena gave Damani her royal seal and Damani purchased the corradite from the Widgets, then gave it and the seal to the in turn gave the corradite to the Sorceress, it took her three days to make it. On the fourth day the three women presented it to Adam, he tried it on and gave each one a hug and kiss on the cheek The Sorceress blushed nearly as bad as Damani who said "Sorceress he is mine but I might share him with you sometime."

That got everyone to blush except Marlena who laughed, knowing it would take a couple women to handle her baby boy and his not so little friend. After she met Fisto she often thought she should have named Adam Dicko, it would fit him as well as Fisto's name fit him. All coherent thought stopped when Adam said "Now Damani that is no way for a future Queen to speak."

That one sentence and the full weight of what it meant hit like a ton of bricks, Damani trembled as her knees grew weak. Both Marlena and Teela-Na gasped, then Adam pulled his own surprise as he knelt and presented Damani with a gold ring. He looked up and said "well Damani will you marry me?"

NOTE I know I'm evil, But I'll try to update again tomorrow until then please fave/ follow and leave a comment/review or suggestion FOR THE STORY PLEASE. Until Next time HAPPY EASTER and HAVE A NICE DAY*/


	4. Chapter 4

*/

*/  
***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
CHAPTER 4*/

Damani stood there stunned, Adam had just proposed to her and everyone was waiting for her answer. She swallowed hard and fainted, Adam caught her and laid her on a bed. When she awoke both Marlena and Teela-Na were fussing over her, Adam had gone to get a cold compress. She asked the two for advice, she loved Adam but her family would disown her if she married below her class even if it was the former prince of Eternia. Marlena told her follow her heart, and if nothing else she will knight Adam or make Randor do it. Teela-Na said Adam could claim Grayskull anytime he wanted, making him King of Grayskull. That shocked Marlena and Damani, Adam had just walked in and heard the Sorceress and said "Sure I could but you would lose the power and protection of Grayskull unless you want to marry me too."

The Sorceress blushed saying "Not really Teela would never forgive me, nor would Duncan."

Damani sighed and said "Yes Adam I want to marry you, but we need to keep it a secret until we find a way to deal with my family."

Adam picked her up smiling and hugged her then gave her a passionate kiss, the other two women slipped out of the room. Marlena and the Sorceress began making plans on how to help them, in the end Teela-Na told her all about Adam's true story of becoming He-man. It was decided they had to get the Power Sword back into Adam's hands.

A month later

The Fall Ball was a month away And Damani wass finishing up their costumes, well her costume Adam's was done a month ago. Adam's costume was brown leather pants with the outer thighs having chain mail patches, a hard leather pauldron covering his left arm and chest, fingerless gauntlet for his left hand and a fur lined long cape. Damani even got golden copies of the twin swords of Grayskull made. Adam had become a local champion and was hired by the town as a protector, after a few encounters Skeletor's forces quickly learned the town was off limits when they wanted to start trouble. Evil-Lyn had showed up one day and ended up returning to Snake Mt with a red bottom, she was unable to sit for a few days. Adam had caught her and spanked her with the flat of his blade. Damani put the finishing touches on her costume and it looked great and was very practical, Adam had told her he loved them and may use his as a back-up since he could put his corradite crest on his costume. Damani's She-Ra costume was white leather with gold embellishment, the skirt was leather strips over a light mail and she wore a golden corset and headgear.

The Fall Ball

Adam and Damani entered in costume, since he had gotten a rich tan over summer, everyone thought it was really He-man and She-Ra. The theme was champions and everyone dressed as a champion, some even had dressed as Earth champions like the royal family. Marlena had men drooling over her as Wonder Woman in her classic outfit and black wig, They were equally in awe of Adora as SuperGirl. Many enjoyed seeing King Randor as the Macho King Randy Savage, he even did a fair impression of him and would go "OOOHHH YEEEAAAHH!" While funny was accurate and everyone was having a good time. Teela was dressed as the Sorceress and she came over thinking Adam was He-man since everyone was calling him that. She asked where he had been these last seven months. Adam spun around looked her dead in the eye and said "I have been working hard after you got me thrown out of the palace,now leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you, or do you want me to have Damani kick your ass again?"

Teela realized it was Adam and he was still pissed at her so she walked off, even putting on a little more speed when she saw Damani returning from the ladies room. For a while everything went well Adam and Damani ended up on the upper walkway around the ballroom, they were enjoying the music and watching the couples dance. Adam was paying close attention to Adora dancing with Seahawk, Adam had noticed the buccaneer had his hand slowly working it's way down his sister's back towards her ass. Adam knew his sister didn't mind but he was sure he was going to have a word with the pirate later. Just then there was an explosion. as part of the wall was destroyed. In walked Skeletor and his crew, he had just started one of his rants when Evil-Lyn pointed out on the walkway. Skeletor looked and saw He-man and She-Ra and became a bit nervous, Adam whispered "Stay here" then jumped over the solid oak banister/half-wall.

He landed on the ball floor in a crouch then stood and started walking toward the villains, using his He-man voice he said "Bone head I'm not in the mood to have you ruin my fun tonight, I just got back from training and I want to relax. Evil-Lyn can stay for a dance or two but the rest of you better leave before I lose my temper."

Skeletor says "What are you going to do if I say no you muscle bound boob?"

Adam grins saying "My sister and I will crack your skull like an egg, then I hear Evil-Lyn enjoys a good spanking."

Evil Lyn blushed, she does like getting spanked but after what Adam had done she wasn't sure she wanted He-man to spank her. She said "Skeletor I think we should go now, while He-man is willing to let us."

Skeletor was a bit scared as this was the first time He-man had made a threat of actually hurting him, the villains were so distracted by this they failed to notice Adora had slipped off. They also failed to notice Damani had been pulled down, She-Ra traded costumes with her wanting to back Adam up. Lucky for the two women nobody could see them, Adam's bluff had bought them time. Now She-Ra stood and leapt down to back him up. Looking around Skeletor noticed all the masters were there, realizing he was out matched he decided discretion is the better part of valor and called a retreat. As Evil-Lyn started to leave Adam said "Next time Evil-Lyn I want a dance before you go."

She blushed as she left, once they were gone Randor came over to thank them. She-Ra had lept back on the balcony/walkway, while Adam walked off. Queen Marlena shocked everyone as she ran up and Hugged He-man then said loudly "Thank you Adam for saving us!"

Adam bowed and said "Of course my queen, I live to serve Eternia. Besides I could not let anything happen to you or Princess Adora, but mostly I had to protect the woman I love."

Damani walks up smiling saying "Talking about me?"

Randor is stunned and is left speechless when Adam says "It's better they think He-man is back and more of a threat than ever than to know you ended him King Randor."

The guests gasp and whisper among themselves at what Adam meant. Randor asks "How shall I reward you for saving us tonight?"

Adam says "I want my sword back, the one the guards took from me when you cast me out."

Randor orders for it to be brought and given to him then asks "What did you mean I ended He-man?"

Adam sighs and holds aloft the power sword and yells "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Lightning arcs off the sword to him and in a flash of light Adam is transformed and grabbing the blade he yells "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Jaws drop and several people faint as they see He-man stand where Adam once was bigger than ever before. Teela was in shock as she stared at him mouth agape and loins on fire. Seahawk took a step back and looked at Adora, then smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He stopped short turning to see He-man and gulped, Adora laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Randor felt like a real horse's ass for disowning Adam now and wanted to set things right, but Adam wasn't having it so Randor insisted Adam be knighted at the least. Marlena declared even if Adam was not the prince he was her son and would be given a noble title, Adam however refused a title but said he would love to call her mother again. This brought a tear to many an eye as they witnessed this touching scene between mother and son.

At the end of the ball everyone voted Adam as the winner of the costume contest, Adam was awarded some land and his old villa by the hot springs. After the ball Adam tossed the power sword into the air where it glowed and the Sorceress transported it back to Grayskull. Adam had broke the rule of keeping it secret he was He-man so she had to take the sword. Adam smiled at Damani and they left for home.

Note Okay sorry guys more drama than action or romance today but I hope you enjoyed it, if so please fave/follow or leave a comment or review all help me to craft a better story for you my dear readers I don't even mind constructive flames in a civil manner. Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY!

*/


	5. Chapter 5

*/

*/  
***********PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN*************

*/  
NOTE sorry I didn't update yesterday I had issues come up but they are out of the way so here we go again back to Eternia. Remember I own no rights to MOTU and the only thing I get out of this is telling a story and a few reviews if I'm lucky. Now enjoy.*/

CHAPTER 5*/

Adam and Damani soon found it a good thing Adam won his old Villa, Damani's family cut her off and kicked her out. They even went so far as to cost Adam his job as town protector, now jobless the two had to live off the land. As luck would have it Granamyr heard about Adam's reveal and called for him to come to Darksmoke, The Sorceress opened a portal to transport them. When they stepped out of the portal they were welcomed by the dragon king himself, after some tea and cake the ancient dragon he asked them for a favor. Granamyr wanted the two to train with his grandson Grymlador (Pronounced Grim-La-Door), he wanted the boy to make human friends and learn to get along with good ones. Being trained with the dragons of Darksmoke was a huge honor, so of course they said yes. */

Granamyr quickly noticed Damani had a lot of magic power and offered to teach her dragon magic, however she would need to have dragon blood for the really powerful spells. Damani gratefully accepted knowing she could help Adam more if she had better spells or a wider range of them. Adam however started training in the forge with the Draconium Dragon Grymlador, the huge blood red dragon with golden tipped scales was the strongest dragon Adam ever heard of. Grymlador or Grym to his friends was the only Draconium dragon ever, his scales actually had draconium in them. Draconium is a deadly alloy to a dragon, Adam remembered his mother compared the effect to silver on a were-wolf. Because it had no ill effect on Grym he bonded with it and it made him stronger, where as it would kill any other dragon. It was for this reason he was the only dragon allowed in the forge when the giants or humans worked with it.*/

Over the next six months Adam worked and trained with Grym in the forge, it was over this time the two became the best of friends. Grym even made Adam a Draconium sword in the same form as the power sword, it was a rare gift for a dragon to give considering how deadly it was to dragons. Grym's ultimate gift however came after four months, when Adam had an accident and needed a transfusion. It was unheard of for a dragon to give a human blood, but when Adam faced down Snow-man and his crew to protect the Draconium mine and was hurt bad and in need Grym came to his aid. Damani had got hurt in that attack as well, but not as bad but Grym's sister the Corradite dragon Grandalla gave her blood since both trained in magic under Granamyr. */

The dragon blood had an unusual effect on the two humans, Adam grew stronger and was able to form a dragon scale armor over a good bit of his body. Damani however had an ancient power awakened within her, Her family were able to transform into wolverine like people. The transformation power was still there but the dragon blood over wrote the wolverine type creature's aspect and Damani became a dragonish woman looking more like a succubus than anything else. Adam loved the new look as her breasts were much bigger at least 48 triple D's and a nice big bubble butt, he was also glad she could stay in her human form when she wanted he did love her in both forms. She felt the same way but loved her new form as she could fly and like Adam breath fire, also her dragon/succubus form drove men crazy specially in her dominatrix style combat outfit she wore. Add the fact her magic strength increased five fold and Damani was nearly wet on her own power.*/

As the winter equinox hit Adam and Damani had their wedding, Skeletor had disrupted it by attacking and scared off the minister. Feeling bad the villain informed them he could conduct the ceremony legally, this shocked everyone. Adam agreed to it just because he was tired of cold showers and sleeping alone. It turned out to be quite a nice wedding Evil-Lyn danced with Adam once or twice and Damani danced a dance with Skeletor, he didn't even say anything when she stepped on his toes once or twice. Damani let him get away with putting his hand on her butt, and laughed when Adam did the same to Evil-Lyn. That caused the witch to blush like a cherry tomato. All in all everyone had fun and Skeletor left without a fuss, though that could be because he had several bottles of elven wine.*/

By the time winter was nearing the end the young couple were heading back to their home, Grym asked to join them and since Granamyr approved they welcomed him along. After they left the dragon king smiled and said "Be safe grandson, and learn well from the next king of Eternia."*/

Once home the newlyweds were summoned to the palace, Grym went with them after using magic to take human form. Adam had to take a couple deep breaths to calm himself into his normal form, it seemed he went draconic if he became agitated. When they get there both Queen Marlena and Princess Adora rush to them hugging Adam and welcoming Damani to the family. Adam smiles at them but then turns to King Randor and says "It is good to see the two of you but the only family we really have is one another, since both our families or the head of the families has disowned us." */

This got the king and Teela a couple nasty glares, Teela was beginning to feel like the royal women's favorite punching bag. As of late Adora would train with her too, to make it worse sometimes she did it as She-Ra. King Randor wasn't fairing much better after his father former King Miro returned and started training with him, the former king would give him a worse beating than the time Randor got caught in the liquor cabinet drinking Miro's favorite wine. */

Adam was offered his title once again but he refused on principal and Damani agreed with him, then the couple introduced Grym who became fast friends with Miro and opened a portal so the former king could meet Granamyr. He went with him to introduce the two, however he was shocked to find they had met before. Miro was invited to stay in Darksmoke for the rest of winter, Granamyr wanted him to help train the new recruits to better defend their home and the mines. Miro accepted as long as the two old timers could get together daily over a meal or drinks, Granamyr accepted the terms so Grym returned alone .*/

For the last month or so of winter Adam, Damani and Grym worked at the villa building a large forge for Grym, the large dragon wanted to work on his craft and knew he could make tools as well as arms and armor he would be able to sell. Grym didn't care much for money but he knew it took money to live like humans, so he should help his friends. He sensed dark forces working against his friends and swore he would do all in his power to protect them.*/

*/  
Note so what does everyone think of Grymlador, or Damani and Adam's new forms? what about Adam's draconium sword modeled after the Power Sword it's blood red with gold veins in it so it should look quite intimidating. As always please fave/follow if you liked what you read and haven't yet. also leave a comment or review so I can make my stories better Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY!*/

*/

*/

*/


	6. Chapter 6

*/

*/  
*/ ***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
CHAPTER 6*/  
It wasn't a week until Skeletor was attacking the palace, She-Ra and the guards were getting hard pressed by the evil warriors. Luck was with them as Adam and Damani showed up on Grymlador in his dragon form, Damani shifted to her draconic form and the two started shooting fire blasts as they swooped over the villains. This caused some panic but nothing compared to Adam walking through the dragon fire smashing robots, Skeletor was scared and Evil-Lyn was kind of turned on by the show of power. Adam's dragon scales looked like gauntlets and greaves with a chest guard and pauldron on his left side, the worst part of Adam's look was the cape looked like a set of demon wings.*/

When Adam burst out from the wall of flames Skeletor nearly peed himself, Evil-Lyn felt herself become damp as her loins were on fire. Adam looked at Lyn and winked at her, this caused the poor witch to blush and squirm with desire. SKeletor started to yell something but Adam dashed over and clotheslined him, then picked him up by the ankle and started slamming him into the ground repeatedly as he roared and fire shot out his mouth in he was doing that Trapjaw came in with his mace arm, Adam cut it off for him and pump kicked him in the face for his trouble. A few more slams then Adam stopped and yelled "Get out of here!" */

With that he spun and threw Skeletor over a mile away. Seeing this several of the evil warriors knew they needed clean shorts, Evil-Lyn fresh panties for another reason. While the villains ran away,she took one last look at Adam and grinned as she said to herself "Oh yeah I have to have him at least once."*/

Then she opened a portal and left to change her panties and get a cold shower. The heroes cheered seeing this and She-Ra hugged Adam for the rescue. That night the trio were summoned to the palace were once again Randor offered to restore Adam's title, and once again Adam refused it. Randor decided they had to take a reward so he gave them an Attak-track and some funds to create a group of protectors to defend the area they live in. The next day they started looking for recruits. Roboto and Extendor joined so did Rio-blast and Sy-clone so did a few local heroes, soon THe young couple felt they had a decent team.*/

Three days later Skeletor woke up in traction, he asked what happen and didn't like the answer. Evil-Lyn informed him how Adam had smashed him into the ground, cut off Trap-jaw's arm, and threw him over a mile into a thorny bush all while having a grin on his face. Skeletor cried out and yelled "I would rather fight two of He-man than one of that brutal former prince, I miss ! Remind me not to piss him off again.*/

Evil-Lyn chuckles and says "He wasn't pissed this time, I think he was having fun Skeletor."*/

AT GRAYSKULL */

The Sorceress was sitting on her throne as she had a vision of a hoard of evil beings sweeping across Eternia destroying all in it's path, soon the hoard takes the palace and then Grayskull itself. The last flashes show all the heroes piled up dead with Adam laying next to Damani on top, then it shows her at the feet of someone on her throne. Teela-Na's eyes fly open as she sees a sword come down toward her head. She knows not who the leader is but if Adam were to take up the mantle of He-man once again she was sure it could be prevented, she contacted Man at Arms and informed him of the vision. */

AT THE PALACE*/

Everybody was was in in a panic, Randor said they needed to find someone to take Adam's place if he refused to take the power. Teela said he needed to quit acting like a baby and live up to his responsibilities, This pissed off Queen Marlena and she tore into the two once again. Duncan said "This is what Adam has dealt with since he turned sixteen, and just so you know nobody else can take the power. It has to be Adam, I'm sure if the Queen asks he will accept it if the power will allow it."*/

Randor asks what he meant by if the power allowed it, Duncan sighed and said "He broke the rule of keeping his secret by showing everyone, now it may decide he is unworthy."*/

This caused Marlena to go on another tirade about it being Randor and Teela's fault for always giving him a hard time. the two could only feel bad and hang their heads in shame. Once done Marlena packed a bag and went to visit Adam for a couple days, hoping to get him to try to reclaim the power. Marlena said as she left "Try not to screw something else up while I'm gone you two."*/

Randor cringed and said to Teela "I think we better apologise to Adam when we see him or she is seriously going to hurt us, lets be honest we done fucked up." Teela could only nod in agreement.*/

MEANWHILE WITH ADAM*/

Adam had packed a picnic and he took Damani to the large hotspring nearby to have a nice date. The two went skinny dipping, Adam dove under behind Damani and snuck up on her. This started a splash fight, of which Damani won. Adam loved her deeply and seeing how much she had changed over the past year blew him away. She had lost a fair amount of body fat and was in excellent physical condition, her breasts and butt were still plump yet firm. The best thing was how she treated everyone the same now before she did like the rest of her family and treated everyone not a noble like they were sub-human. Adam had got so lost in thoughts about his gorgeous wife he failed to notice her jump on him, the two fell back into the water. Damani used this opportunity for a little fun in the steamy warm water.*/

They finally crawled out and went home near dusk. When they got there they had a surprise guest who said "Adam, Damani Have fun I take it."*/

Adam laughed and said "We did mother, what brings you to our home and can you stay for supper?"*/

Marlena smiles saying she actually wanted to stay a couple days, then looks at Damani limp to the kitchen and adds if she wouldn't be imposing on their honeymoon. The couple laugh saying a month long one was enough, they had just came from the large hotspring. Marlena then smiled. As they sat down to tea Grym walked in and said "Glad you're back, oh hello Queen Marlena, a snow storm just hit."*/

The four sat at the table as Marlena told them about the Sorceress' vision as it snowed outside.*/

*/  
NOTE okay guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter I may not post again for a few days I'm going to have seven teeth surgically removed tomorrow and may not be able to post for a while due to pain killers. please fave/follow and review or comment and until next time HAVE A NICE DAY!


	7. Chapter 7

*/

*/  
*/ ***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
CHAPTER 7*/

It was nearly a month after the early spring snow storm that reports started showing up, in them Skeletor and his forces have been expanding their domain. The seafolk lead by Mere-man was invaiding coastal towns, while Trap-jaw and Triclops had built an army of new humanoid robots. Beastman lead shadow beasts in an attack on Sub-Eternia mainly against the Speleans, and Webstor lead his people in attacks against the Andreenids for their Ambrosia. With Stinkor causing stampedes to ruin crops and farmland, the Eternian forces werte streached thin. */

The villains biggest problem was Adam and his team, the lesser known heroes of Eternia who were often overlooked. Thanks to the Queen and Damani the Adventurer's Guild opened, Marlena called it that as it was a place to put in requests for help. She set it up like how it worked in Earth RPGs like D&D, Adam made a guild called Warriors of Grayskull. Soon others made guilds and as did other towns, this drove Skeletor nuts as his forces started to get beat back by groups of common people who ban together. */

At the Palace */

Randor was shocked as new reports came in showing his wife had got Adam to make an army out of just anybody, what's more they were forcing the dark forces back where the royal forces failed to do so. It was with great pride Randor announced weather Adam took the title Prince or not he would be the next King of Eternia. This caused several nobles to feel bad for not helping Adam when he needed help, some others were mad that the king named someone he disowned to be the next king even if he was He-man. One noble however was outraged Sir Daemon Herpestidae Damani's father, the weaselly noble was afraid they would get him back for casting her out. */

At Snake Mt */

Skeletor was livid as reports came in of the adventurers beating his warriors, Adams guild being the most troublesome. In one battle Rio-blast his sniper/sharpshooter blew the heads off a large number of his robots, while Adam lead a charge crushing many more and nearly capturing Triclops. then there was the battle at Wayfork off the Sea of Racosh, Mere-man and his troops were nearly made into seafood buffet as Grym fried them with his dragon breath. Not to mention Adam and his accursed Draconium sword slaying both the sea dragon and the shadow dragon, both powerful beings under his command. Evil-Lyn could see the way things were going now would be a good time to visit her father, so while Skeletor ranted she did just that.*/

At The Ram Temple */

Evil-Lyn appeared and was met by the Faceless one, she smiled and to his shock hugged him saying it was nice to see him again. He was further stunned by a question she asked "Father do you think it's to late for me to be redeemed?" */

He answered "I don't think so daughter, hasn't both He-man and Teela former captain of the guard offered to help you do so? I don't think the former prince would give up so easily." */

Evil-Lyn sighs saying "I think it is time I start to reconsider his offer, I like being a bad girl but, Skeletor is going to go to far and I don't want to be one of his victims." */

The two talk for several hours over Lyn's fears, they also talk about her making actual friends and how that is what he and her mother had wanted for her. Lyn spent a week visiting with her father, he saw something he had not in years on her last day with him. Lyn was smiling a kind and loving smile, that sight nearly made the Faceless one cry for joy. Lyn kissed him on the cheek(?) before saying she loved him and would be back for another visit soon. Then she left and he sighed once again all alone, this time however he had a smile in his heart.*/

A Week Later */

Queen Marlena went with her personal guards to see Adam, on the way Spikor and some robots attacked taking down her guards. Unfortunately as Spikor went to grab her Adam showed up smashing several robots, this caught the villains attention and it cost him dearly. Marlena kicked with all her might right between Spikor's legs, he was lifted three feet in the air before he came down puking his guts up. Adam smashed the last robot and walked over, he knelt down and said to the villain "You don't want to mess with her, she is a real ball buster, but I don't have to tell you that do I?" */

After Adam took her back to his home she asked if he would forgive Randor and come back as Prince of Eternia once again. Adam wanted to refuse but Damani said money was tight since her family had cut her off after they got married, so he accepted if he felt Randor saw what he did wrong and was truly sorry. Marlena thought it was reasonable, she was shocked he wanted to have his guild hired as a strike force. She loved his loyalty to his friends and comrades, what bothered her was the fact she knew Randor would apologize but it was due to her and not him seeing where he did wrong. */

The next couple days they set things up so the trio could move into the palace like Queen Marlena wanted. It was a simple thing having the forge set up by the palace, the hard part was the Queen having Adam's old quarters soundproofed. She felt it an absolute must, specially after the night she spent there after their hotspring date. In the morning she asked Damani if she was going to live, that embarrassed the couple as they turned beet red. Now a month later Damani informed her she would be a grandma in about eight months, Marlena couldn't stop smiling even hearring Damani having morning sickness.*/

It was finally the day of the move and Adam carried Damani to the Attack-track, she wasn't feeling very well so he decided to carry her. Marlena thought it was sweet but funny how he babied the mother to be, even though she had not yet told him. On the way to the palace they were attacked by a bunch of bandits, one was someone Damani knew quite well. A large ork named Gortvul, who was paid by her father to keep his people from raiding his shipments of goods. Damani suspected that he did more, but she had no proof. Gortvul's raiders were a collection of some of the meanest and nastiest cut throats on the planet aside from Skeletor's forces, she could practically feel the evil intent. Gortvul said "Hand over your valuables and the women and I may let you live."*/

Inside Attack-track the two women saw the look on Adam's face and nearly messed themselves, he was pissed beyond belief. He had a murderface look that screamed somebody was about to die, when he opened the door and stepped out every bandit gulped in fear. Adam had taken his draconic form but now he had horns and wings along with a tail, this made him look like a fire breathing demon straight out of hell. The sheer carnage of his savage attack left the ground soaked in blood and covered in ash, what he had done the women didn't want to know but the screams they heard would haunt them for nights to come. In the end He hadn't killed anyone, but they all wished he had as many lost limbs or the ability to reproduce. Gortvul himself got whipped all the way to the palace with Damani's whip daggers, the ork was glad when the royal guards took him away to his cell.*/

*/

NOTE sorry so late guys I'll try to post earlier next time. I had someone tell me I was disrespecting the female characters and that bothered me so I got a friend to tell me what she thought fearing I would need a rewrite. What do you think? Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment/review Let me know if you want to see something or if there is a character you want me to use. I own nothing of the MOTU so please don't sue this redneck whoever currently does. Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY! */

*/


	8. Chapter 8

*/

*/  
*/ ***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
CHAPTER 8 */

When Adam returned to the palace Randor did apollogize, however Adam knew he did it to make Marlena happy not because of what he did. Adam accepted it but told him he still refused the title, because he knew it was just to get on the queen's good side. Randor insisted Adam let him at the least knight him, Adam decided that was a fair compromise so he agreed. Randor then knighted him Sir Adam of Grayskull, as per Adam's request. It was at this time Damani informed Adam he would be a daddy, Randor congratulated him saying "I hope your child grows up to be just like you.(LOL)"*/

Teela overheard and was happy for him and yet sad she would not bare his child, and that confused her. After all she wasn't in love with Adam, but she was in love with He-man. But Adam is He-man, so that means she is in love with Adam. Her mind keeps running these thoughts, as a single tear drop runs down her cheek. She is brought out of her thoughts when a hand falls on her shoulder as Orko says "It's hard when you lose the people you love, even when you don't know you love them." */

Teela nods and gives the little guy a hug causing him to blush. She asks how things went in Trolla, and he tells her that he and Dree-Elle are now engaged to be married in a month. This put a smile on both their faces. The two went over to give the good news to the others, Adam laughed saying it was great news and he hoped they would be happy together. Damani asked "So Orko how long before we can start having play dates with our kids?" causing Orko to blush. */

Later In The Garden*/

Adam was walking with Damani when Cringer came running up and tackled him to the ground. Cringer said "Adam I missed you!" */

Adam laughed as Cringer licked him and said "I missed you too Cringe ol buddy." */

Damani couldn't help but laugh at them, as Queen marlena and Kittrina walked up. The three women watched as the two friends wrestled on the ground. Adam stood and noticed Cringer was bigger than he was when he left, commenting on this Kittrina told him Cringer had taken part in a ritual of the cat people. It's magic unleashes their potential, and evidently he had the potential to be a fearsome warrior. Adam smiled saying "Makes sense he is Battlecat after all." */

Kittrina gasps then purrs saying "That explains why so many of us cat women fall for him." */

That evening*/

As everyone sat down to have a meal the alarm started blaring, the palace was under attack. Captain Fisto and the palace guard do a good job of holding them back, but they are glad when Adam's guild gets there and gives them a hand. However that is just a distraction, as Skeletor and his top henchmen attack the royal family. With Adora back on Etheria , this battle falls to just a few warriors. Everything goes well for the heroes until a cry sounds out, it was Damani she is clutching her stomach as steam comes off Skeletor's Havoc staff. Adam sees this and snaps yelling "That's my Damani !" */

You could have heard a pin drop as all the fighting stopped dead. Adam roared as he charged Skeletor, he pinned the villain to the wall by his invisible throat. Growling he spun around and chokeslammed him into floor, cracking the marble stone tiles. Then Adam slammed him back into the wall, punched him in the face and slammed him to the ground again. Skeletor groaned as he started to get up, but Adam kicked him breaking several ribs and sending him crashing into the wall. Adam roared "How DARE you " */

Adam proceeded to stomp and kick Skeletor, opening up and a seemingly endless amount of whoop ass on the dark lord. Everyone stood in shock as they watched, Teela called for a medic for Damani who was going into shock. Adam then yanked Skeletor up and started punching him, heavy blows into the villains gut drove him through the foot thick reinforced wall . Adam would have continued but Evil-Lyn used her magic to get them out of there before Adam killed somebody.*/

Marlena had to slap Adam across the face to calm him down, but the look in his eyes nearly scared the pee out of her. Adam then ran off to check on Damani. The doctor informs him she lost the baby, this caused everyone to grieve. As word spread so did fear among the villains. Adam had declared war, and many were learning that was bad news for them. */

A week later*/

Skeletor woke up only to be told he pissed off the wrong guy, and to make it worse Damani was pregnant and lost the child. Lyn then quit, saying she was not going to get between him and Adam. After she left Triclops came in with his medical robots, he informed Skeletor he had eight broke ribs, a cracked skull, and hairline cracks on 70% of his remaining bones where Adam had stomped and kicked him. Skeletor knew even with magic it would take a month to heal from that. Triclops offered to aid him with cybernetic enhancements, Skeletor agreed to some. So they started working over the next month. */

In The Meantime*/

Adam had gone on a warpath crushing Skeletor's robot armies, When Clawful and Mer-man attacked a port town with their people Adam nearly whipped them out by himself. when the Ilkorts attacked Avion, Adam used his dragon breath and sent them running in fear of his almost demonic looking Draconic form. when the Tycons attack King Carnivus and his people, Adam and Cringer came with Grym and Kittrina, they squashed the buggy invaders. To Adam's shock Cringer had grown bigger and acted more like Battlecat in the fight, what shocked him even more was all the women fawning over the big pussycat. Adam had Cringer to stay to help protect his girlfriend Kittrina and promised he would call if he needs him. Cringer agreed for now.*/

A month later */

Skeletor had just got out of his full body cast and was stretching, when the alarm sounded alerting him to an unwanted visitor. Checking his viewing globe he saw the man he feared most walking toward Snake Mt. As it happens Adam had just received news that due to her injury Damani may never have kids, this caused a whole new level of rage in the former Prince. Now he was walking with a purpose, and the target of that rage knew he was a deadman if Adam got a hold of him. Skeletor sent everyone and everything he had to stop Adam, in his rage they didn't even slow the man down. Adam broke bones,bots, and various vehicles as he marched on his way. */

Stopping just outside of Snake Mt. Adam began to punch the mountain, shaking it with each hit. Inside Skeletor was freaking out in a panic, as everything shook and things crashed down. Adam was walking around the mountain as he repeatedly hit it, knocking out huge holes . The villain who were able to ran off while the others crawled away seeing that he planned to bring the mountain down. Just as Adam hit one last powerful blow the mountain crumbled and fell, unfortunately Skeletor escaped opening a portal to Etheria and his old master.*/

A few hills away Lyn watched and said "Serves that fool right for what he did. Damn though, Prince or not, He-man or not he still is a sight to behold. All his power no wonder I need a fresh pair of panties, these are soaked."*/

Then she hears Damani say "That is nothing you should see him in the bedroom." */

*/

NOTE ain't that a kick in the head Adam found out he was going to be a dad, only to have it taken from him like that. Cringer is becoming like Battlecat, and Orko is getting married who would have thoughjt that would happen? All in all a lot happen today, so if you feel like it leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY BYE! */

*/


	9. Chapter 9

*/

*/  
*/ ***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/

*/  
NOTE to A GUEST REVIEWER no Adam wasn't tapping into Grayskull's power, remember he has the power of the strongest dragon in the universe flowing through him plus the Corradite crystal boosting him. Adding that to his already impressive strength puts him near He-man levels. to another Guest no there will be no harem though Adam does get to enjoy a couple other women because Damani wants a child no matter what for yet another Guest Damani is obsessed with having kids anyway they can as soon as they can. If you are a Guest please give a name when you comment or review as you can see it is hard to give a reply otherwise. NOW ENJOY */

*/  
CHAPTER 9*/

Adam returned to the palace tired, dirty , and just plain worn out. When he entered his quarters he walked straight to bathroom to shower, before going to bed. As he washed the sweat and dirt off he heard Damani call him, so he hollored he was in the shower and would be out soon. When he stepped into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, he was shocked to see Damani in her dominatrix style outfit with Evil-Lyn in a slave girl outfit. Adam was so stunned he didn't notice his towel fell. Lyn's eyes bulged out at what she saw then she whimpered when Damani said "Adam my love I got us a new pet, but she has been naughty and needs a good spanking. Would you like to do it Honey?"*/

In the morning Adam awoke to two sets of breasts in his face, he woke the two women with a quick slap on the bottom causing Lyn to let out a yipe as her butt was tinder. The trio got up and went to breakfast, everyone was shocked to see Evil-Lyn with them. They explained she joined their team in order to atone for her past, she was also going to ensure Adam had an heir if Damani couldn't give him one. Teela asked whos idea was that, and Damani answered it saying "It was mine." */

Marlena and Randor both were glad they would still be grandparents, but they still prayed Damani would be able to have kids. The royal couple told Lyn they would pardon her after a year if she proved she was reformed, Lyn tearfully thanked them saying she would do her best to not disappoint. Adam and Damani kissed her on the cheek as a sign of support. Adam even said "We have faith in you, I always did." */

During training an orb appeared before Adam, the Power sword came forth. Lightning arced between the Power sword and Adam's Draconium sword, the two swords merged into one. The sword fell into Adam's hand and he was transformed, the new He-man look was was a cross between a barbarian and a knight in blood red and golden armor. He-man's right arm and chest was exposed as well as his head in the red and gold armor, the dragon wing duel cape and horned crown made him look very intimidating. Many of the female guards as well as Damani and Lyn nearly fell over gawking at him and drooling, Teela by far the worst of them as she slipped in a puddle of her own drool.*/

ETHERIA */

Skeletor is standing in front of Hordak begging to rejoin the Horde, so he can hide from Adam. Hordak asks him why he wants to rejoin so he tells Hordak about Adam and how he made him angry. Hordak laughs at him saying he shouldn't be afraid of a weakling prince. Skeletor then says "You would be scared too if an angry He-man came after you wanting to kill you." */

Everyone blinked then Hordak said "I thought you said it was Adam not He-man."*/

Skeletor laughs yelling "They are one in the same only now Adam breaths fire and is brutial, twice that muscle bound boob has put me in traction. Then he punched down Snake Mt." */

Hordak still laughs it off saying the Horde could deal Adam easily, Shadow weaver and Catra are less than convinced as both consider a new line of work. As Catra thinks over what Skeletor said she realizes if Adam is He-man then Adora must be She-Ra, Catra remembers when she first joined the Horde Adora was the only one nice to her. Sure they were never really friends, but Adora helped her when she got her start. For now Catra decided to hold her tongue, and not bring that fact up.*/

A Year Later */

Adam and his team have all but wiped out the evil forces, To his joy Lyn had given him a daughter named Ellyn and Damani had a boy. Adami had a great deal of strength and large appetite, while Ellyn was really smart and always had a smile. All three adults loved the kids and it didn't matter who gave birth, both were treated as royalty. Adam had relented and accepted the title of Prince when he found out he was going to be a father, Randor even realized his rash behavior. Thing were going good for the happy family.*/

Wouldn't you know now would be when things go south. Hordak leads the Horde to Eternia, the rebels had kicked them off Etheria. They quickly set up a new Fright Zone where Snake Mt. once stood, Skeletor was practically wetting himself knowing this is the first place the heroes will look for them. On a happier note Adora returned to Eternia with her husband Seahawk, The couple had just got married and were starting their honeymoon. Adam was overjoyed to see Adora as was the rest of the royal family. Queen Marlena asked what Seahawk did for a living, after she found out he was a pirate she could see a little Jack Sparrow in him. He asked "Who is Jack Sparrow?" */

Then turning it to Cringer it fired energy and he was turned to a giant Battlecat nearly the size of a dragon. Hordak stopped laughing as many in the Horde felt the end was near, none more than Skeletor. Hordak could see the look in He-man's eyes, he knew now why his old pupil was so scared. It was the same reason he now felt he had to go to the restroom, little did he realize he already did. Adam/He-man was quite fearsome, his hair had grown long and had a braid on either side as well as a mustache and goatee like beard like a viking. He looked at Hordak and said "If you leave now I'll let you all go except Skeletor." */

*/  
Note sorry so late today I'll try to post earlier tomorrow. BTW this will be the last MOTU fic for a while, I seem to be suffering writers block for MOTU and am having trouble finding a finish to this one. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them also please fave/follow or comment/review so I know to make more MOTU stories Until Next Time HAVE A NICE DAY */

*/


	10. Chapter 10

*/

*/  
*/ ***PRINCE TO PAUPER AND BACK AGAIN***

*/  
CHAPTER 10*/

Hordak was stunned as Adam changed into He-man, then threatened him. Hordak responded with "You want him, Come and get him, if you think you can." */

He-man's response was a straight on charge tearing through Hoard tanks and transports, slicing robots in two and blowing fire at many troopers. Grymlador and Battlecat forced the Horde forces to scatter as they too charged, Grym taking to the sky, while Battlecat slammed through groups sending them flying. The Andreenids stayed back and watched as the three tore through the villains. Battlecat captured Catra when she tried to run in her cat form, while Grym transformed landing on Scorpia and capturing her. He-man almost got to Hordak, when the villain transformed into a rocket and flew away. Skeletor and Shadow weaver saw this and used magic to get out of there with as many troops as possible. */

After the battle the Force commanders were taken before Randor and Marlena, Catra's mask was taken to be studied and copied. All Horde soldiers were imprisoned, Catra lucked out as Cringer started visiting her everyday. When her mask was copied they gave it to Cringer and it's magic gave him a humanoid form like the cat-people, Kittrina went in heat the second she saw him as did Catra. Cringer was eight feet tall and had his green and yellow striped fur, with long green and yellow striped hair that resembled a lions main. He was quite muscular and very handsome for a catman.*/

Catra wanting to be free made a deal to help fight the Horde for probation, Marlena agreed only because Cringer and Adora felt she could be trusted a little. Turned out Catra could be trusted as she gave intell on several cashes of weapons and informants for the Horde, this earned her her mask back as many copies went out to King Carnivus and his cat folk. The ability to transform would aid them well, Carnivus even made Catra an honorary member of his clan. Carnivus and Catra started meeting up daily for walks and such, by the end of the month they had started dating.*/

Cringer in the meantime was getting Closer to Kittrina, so close in fact she moved in to the palace with him. Randor had given them a room of their own. Now that he and Queen Marlena had worked things out, or basically he admitted she was always right, the two were going on dates as well. That was due to Adam telling him if he wanted to fix things with her he needed to do what he did when he first got her to fall in love with him, so that is what Randor did starting with a moonlight walk in the garden. They even went on double and triple dates with Adam and Damani or Adora and Seahawk, sometimes even both couples. The triple dates were Marlena's favorites because they were always fun and sweet. One night the royal couple were shocked when the twins had them hold their swords aloft and say there enchantments, to their surprise they too were transformed but not as their kids are. They regained a measure of youth and vitality, this lead to Marlena becoming pregnant. */

It had been a month and Catra had lead many a raid on Horde compounds and informants, she earned her pardon. What few knew was a dark force was plotting against them, a cloaked figure opened a portal into the queens private bath and took her hostage. When it was discovered all hell broke loose, Damani found a patch she recognized in the queen's bath it was her family's crest. Marlena must have put up a fight and tore it off, there was also a tuft of red fur. Cringer identified it as Beastman's. That meant the Horde had her, and it also meant the Horde was dead meat. Both twins drew their swords and transformed, She-Ra transformed Spirit into Swiftwind while Adam enhanced Grymlador.*/

Hordak thought he had a great plan, by using the Queen as a hostage he could force the Eternians to surrender to him, Skeletor on the other hand knew that would piss her kids off and they would be coming for every Horde member's head. He had to come up with a plan fast if he wanted to see another day. Skeletor sent Marlena's guards away taking watch over her himself, this was mainly so they wouldn't hurt her. He assured her he wasn't going to harm her and he would keep her safe best he could. Marlena asked why and he said "I didn't know the woman was pregnant when I took the job, I killed an unborn child who had yet to decide what path they would walk. I will not let that happen again if I can stop it, besides maybe Adam won't kill me if I keep you safe and I can just go to a prison cell." */

Marlena was shocked by what he said and how sorry he sounded for killing the unborn child that was given the name Madani, then it hit her JOB as in someone put a hit on Damani. She was angry and demanded to be told who put a hit on her Daughter in law, Skeletor was more afraid of Marlena's rage than he had ever been of anyone else. Even Adam didn't scare him as much as the queen did now, so he answered Deamon Herpestidae her father. Marlena says "I will make my son spare you, if you go peacefully and help get that son of a bitch." */

Skeletor agrees to her condition and as soon as nobody is looking he opens a portal for them to escape. The two rush through it, coming out in the throne room. He-man and She-Ra were just about to leave when they noticed the portal, they were relieved to see their mother come through but as soon as Skeletor came through He-man had him by the throat ready to end him. Marlena jumped in between them, forcing her son to let go. She explained their deal, and He-man gave a grunt and nod before the twins changed back to normal. */

With the queen safe the heroes had time to plan, Skeletor aided in the planning so they had the most up to date intell. He still got slapped by Damani when she seen him, but he didn't object as he felt he deserved far worse. It took five hours to plan the attack ,and half the night to prepare all troops. In the morning a mighty clamor arose as almost all Eternian forces moved out.*/

The New Fright Zone an Hour Later*/

Adam lead a charge with Damani on Grimlador's back as countless aircraft including the Rainbow Flyer being flown by Teela followed, firing on anything Horde. Below them King Carnivus lead the cat folk with Catra at his side, while Cringer and Kittrina in cat form lead a team in cat form . Behind these groups were the Bird people and Andreenids, along with the rest of the royal guards. Even the Spileans and Caligars were getting in on this fight. Just the sheer size of the army was overkill, they outnumbered the Horde a good five to one. */

When Hordak saw the army he nearly died, he yelled, ranted, and raved. He just couldn't understand how they could attack knowing he had there queen, that is until Grizlor came in to tell him she had escaped. In a fit of rage Hordak shot his arm cannon, unfortunately he shot the communication system and couldn't call for back up. As soon as the heroes got there the attack began in earnest, as Adam smashed open the heavy barrier around the stronghold. Troops flooded in quickly overwhelming the Horde personnel and blowing up many of their weapon cashes and weaponized transports. */

The battle ended quickly as all the allies captured the villains and all other Horde troopers, Randor was first to find Hordak. The beating he dished out was something even Adam was surprised at. Randor unloaded a world of hurt on Hordak cursing him for daring to abduct his wife, Hordak was so beat up he couldn't even breath without it hurting. The villain said even his eyelashes hurt when the king got done with him. */

They all returned to the palace where Marlena arranged a feast to celebrate, all the nobles were invited. Count Daemon Herpestidae was talking to King Carnivus when a hand dropped on his shoulder an hour after he showed up. Deamon was shocked to see Skeletor to say the least, however Skeletor said "You didn't tell me she was with child Deamon, I killed an innocent now I'll kill you!" */

Deamon jumped back calling for help, but nobody interfered. As Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red Deamon asked "What do you want from me?" */

Skeletor chuckled saying "The truth, admit your crimes and I'll make it quick so you don't suffer old friend." */

Deamon looks around knowing he has no choice and confesses to every crime he has ever done, from cheating on his third grade math test to putting a hit on his own daughter. then he yelled "Are you satisfied?" */

Skeletor says yes and points his havok staff at Deamon then in a flash and pop A flag comes out and it read "BANG!" Skeletor laughs as Deamon pees himself and the guards take him away. Adam surprisingly thanks the villain for his help, and offers to let him stay and enjoy the rest of the party. Skeletor accepts and ends up conducting Orko's wedding to Dree-Elle as well as Cringer and Kittrina's . Everyone had a blast and when it was over Skeletor went peacefully to his cell like he promised. */

That night Damani had a surprise for her husband a certain red headed best friend of his was waiting in his bed for him, Damani thought she would make such a cute baby with Adam and Teela really wanted alittle girl.*/

*/  
THE END? */

*/  
NOTE well that wraps this one up. Did you like it? Was it missing something ? You tell me should I write more MOTU stories or should I just forget about them? Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you thought. This is Kakerot Bardockson saying UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY */

*/


End file.
